


[podfic] A Little Matter I Forgot To Mention (Remain Quietly Seated At All Times)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bad Decisions, Carpooling, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Hitch-hikers, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>    “I get into cars with strangers all the time, isn’t it obvious?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Or, Pete is angry and talks a lot, Patrick is Resurrection Mary, and some of the best friendships start at one in the morning by the side of the road.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Little Matter I Forgot To Mention (Remain Quietly Seated At All Times)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts), [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Matter I Forgot To Mention (Remain Quietly Seated At All Times)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564862) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  

** Warnings: ** alternate universe - canon divergence, alternate universe - supernatural, angst, humor, friendship, bad decision-making skills, carpooling, hitch-hikers, depression

**Length:**  00:43:36  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3  [ **right over here** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_A%20Little%20Matter%20I%20Forgot%20To%20Mention%20%28Remain%20Quietly%20Seated%20At%20All%20Times%29_.mp3)  (thank you,  [ ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) [ **paraka** ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
